Finally
by scorchingblue
Summary: What happens when two hearts are separated then meets each other again unexpectedly and almost unwillingly? Please r&r. [ToFuu]


I don't own Flame of Recca. (and whoever did thank you... :)) Thank you to all who reviewed in my previous fics! I promise to update sometime this month...:) Hope you like it...

'Tokiya Mikagami'

'We haven't seen each other for quite a while. I wonder what you look like now,' Fuuko thought to herself as she boarded the plane back to Japan.

It's been 5 years since she was gone, and in the span of 5 years she couldn't get herself to call or at least write to him. It still hurts. The pain she had gone through for the sake of love that she couldn't be. Or perhaps, she thought. Knew and thought had a difference.

It was still very early when the silver haired bishounen woke up. Then, he suddenly thought of Fuuko, her tears streaked down her cheeks as she ran away that faithful day, 5 years ago. And after which she was no where to be found. The next thing they knew was that she was off to America.

Everything had happened just like a dream, only, it had him waking up screaming. She left without knowing what was really going on and what's worse was that he couldn't, or rather, he didn't stop her.

_The night was beautiful and serene. The sky was clear and the stars seem to shine only for them whilst the moon made it seem as though everything had been imagined to life. It was almost perfect. Almost. Then, he rashly took the chance…he told Yanagi without first examining carefully enough. _

"_I love you," he said as he inched closer. Then a long pause followed. A pause that seemed to kill him with each slowly passing minute. _

"_I'm sorry, Mikagami… but I already have someone…" she answered in a soft murmur holding his hand in hers, "and I know that you don't really mean what you're saying". Weighing her words carefully, she continues, "You've already fallen in love… and we both know that it's… not me. Funny how everybody else has seen it while you don't seem to have the slightest idea… honestly, were all just waiting," she said softly, as she smiled politely at him although a hint of hurt is evident. _

_He must admit that though he thought he perfected his self-built cold exterior, there were still some things that he could feel. Things that he was never and will never be accustomed nor immune to. Things that can and just might drive him insane or worse, kill him inside. And pain was definitely one of them._

_Fuuko had seen everything but she didn't quite hear the words being said and she, unfortunately jumped to conclusions. Possibly afraid to know the aching truth, she refused to neither talk nor ask anything about it… and she had a reason to. She knew full well or at least she made herself believe how much he had loved Yanagi._

The plane had landed on time and she hesitated for awhile going to Yanagi's home; it was supposed to be their meeting place with the whole gang. Yes, that meant including Mi-chan. Just the thought of him makes her feel uncomfortable and somewhat unwilling. She sighed heavily.

She had arrived at the beautiful home and upon seeing the decorations that hung upon it; a tear ran from her eyes as a small smile formed at her lips. They were obviously eager to see her. And she missed them a great deal as well.

She entered the house and everyone was happy to see her. Okay, maybe except one. He sat there silent and motionless. And it killed her to notice that, it was as if she was being torn apart. She didn't think that it would still hurt so much after all those years. One of the things she had learned during her stay in America was that time could heal wounds… but it seems now that she was proven wrong.

'The party had ended pretty late last night,' she said to herself as she sat up in her bed. She smiled as she recalled the laughter and mischief that had happened. And then her thoughts went back to that man he saw then. He hasn't changed, still the beautiful long hair, enticing blue eyes and slender body. Although, he did appear as if he was rather sad or at least affected by her return.

As she lay in bed still contemplating, she heard a faint knock on the door. She idly stood up to open it and the moment she did, found that no one was there, except a letter placed neatly on the floor. She picked it up and had not opened it yet when the telephone rang. She hurriedly placed envelope concealing the letter on a table then proceeded to where the phone was.

It was Yanagi.

"Hello? Yes, good morning, who is this?"

"Umm, Fuuko, this is Yanagi. Can I ask you for a favor?..."

"I..," she stuttered as she started to feel uneasy.

"Please..," the girl on the other line pleaded.

She inhaled deeply, and then finally said weakly, "Okay…"

After that unforgettable and cruel incident 5 years ago she couldn't help but hate herself for being caught off guard by something that she knew she was vulnerable to. Something whose damage was irreparable and she knew was a huge mistake to underestimate. Worse of all, it concerned two people dear to her, both of which she couldn't get herself to despise.

"I need you to attend a party for me. It's very important. And I'm sorry to drag you into this but I can't go because I have to go to a previous commitment..," she said as her voice trailed off. And even before the purple girl could respond, Yanagi, quickly said a hushed goodbye and hung up. She shrugged.

After a few more minutes of contemplating, she finally stood up and made her way to her soft white sofa beside the coffee table where the letter innocently lay. She stared at it for a brief moment as if trying to guess what it was and subsequently opened it.

It read:

_You are asked to come to The Providence at 4:00 pm tomorrow. It is an important and exceptional event and the attire is strictly semi formal. Please don't be late._

She had no choice. She had to come and she has no idea what awaits her there. No idea that her past will come then and haunt her the moment that she arrives.

Mi-chan was in deep thought. He pondered for reasons to explain the sudden sensations at the first sight of Fuuko or why his heart leaped the instant she stepped into the room.

He was never this way before even for Yanagi. He used to be cold and emotionless or if he did have something he got used to hiding it under his flawless laid-back air. But it seems now that he has changed, more than he had noticed or thought possible since Mifuyu had died. She certainly had some if he wouldn't admit great impact on him. But would it be enough to say that he loved her?

His trail of thought had been disturbed by the sound of the doorbell ring. He pretty smoothly approached the door and opened it but found no one there. Instead he found a familiarly handwritten note on the carpet.

_Mikagami, _

_I really need to talk to you. Please come to The Providence at 4:00 pm sharp tomorrow. _

_Signed,_

_Yanagi_

Hi everybody! This is my first fic for the year! Please, pretty please...make me happy and press the go button. :)


End file.
